Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-25363 discloses an electric/pneumatic driving tool having a battery-powered electric motor and a compression device which is driven by the electric motor. In this driving tool, compressed air generated by the compression device is supplied into a cylinder, and a driving mechanism is linearly moved by this compressed air, so that a nail serving as a struck material is driven.